Ed's friends II
by Tengu Queen
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Ed's friends! What happens when the girls decide to talk about the past years? Que flashbacks! Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Sequel to Ed's Friends  
  
Chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Cowboy Bebop. The characters you have never seen however are mine.  
  
A/N: Yes, I made a sequel due to popular demand. (Oh ya, I'm REAL popular with the two reviews I got). Please review!  
  
"Ed! Where are you?" Fi called from the kitchen. Ed popped her head out of the vent in the ceiling.  
  
"I'm right here Fi," she said.  
  
"Look, it's the Bebop," Fi said, pointing to a ship. Ed dropped from the ceiling and looked out the window. There, flying around Venus, was the Bebop. Fi sent a call to the Bebop, and a screen came up.  
  
"Hey Fi!" Jet said. "It's been a year since we last met you hasn't it?"  
  
"Yep," Fi said.  
  
"Is Fi there?" Faye asked in the background.  
  
"Yep," Jet said.  
  
"Hey Fi," Faye said, "maybe you could come over here and tell us what's happened over the years.  
  
"I'll ask the girls," Fi said. "HEY GUYS! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO OVER TO THE BEBOP AND TALK TO FAYE, JET, AND SPIKE ABOUT THE PAST ELEVEN YEARS?"  
  
"Sounds fine!" Suki yelled from her hammock at the far side of the room.  
  
"Sounds fine to me too!" Tora yelled from one of the piles of parts.  
  
"We're coming," Fi said. She closed the screen, and started steering Bob towards the Bebop. In a few minutes, they connected at the air lock, and Fi and the others walked onto the Bebop. Spike, Faye, and Jet stood there smiling at them.  
  
"Long time, no see," Spike said. Fi smirked at him.  
  
"So, come on in to the living room and tell us what's happened over the years," Jet said.  
  
"Ok," Fi said, "wait just a moment. FRED!" Fred the flying hamster came flying through the door.  
  
"He's still alive?" Faye asked.  
  
"No, the first Fred died about six years ago," Suki said. "This is technically Fred the II, but we all call him Fred." Faye nodded, still staring at Fred. Fred flew over to Fi and settled down on her shoulder.  
  
"Well, come on," Jet said. He led them all into the living room, and the girls settled down on the floor, while the others settled down on the couch. Fred was asleep on Fi's shoulder, under her braid. "So, what's happened?"  
  
"Well.." Fi started.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
A/N: I know, I know, it's too short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.  
  
Senshichan14- You're welcome. Now please keep reviewing. I love your reviews.  
  
DS- Thanks for reviewing Demon Slayer. As you can see, I made a sequel. 


	2. Chapter one

Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bebop characters. The ones you haven't seen are mine though.  
  
"Where do you want us to start?" Fi asked.  
  
"Why don't you start when Ed left us," Faye said. Fi nodded.  
  
"Alright..."  
  
**********Flashback**********  
  
*Beep, beep, beep*  
  
"Hey! It's Ed!" Suki cried. All the girls gathered around. "Oh! Goody! She's down on that planet below us! That means we don't have to travel!" All the girls squealed in delight. They flew down to the planet, and met up with Ed, and Ein."  
  
**********Interruption in flashback**********  
  
"What did happen to Ein?" Jet asked.  
  
"Oh, he's back on Bob," Tora said. "We rigged up a speaker box for him, so he could talk to us. He said he wanted to get some sleep and he'd come over later." Jet looked amazed, but nodded.  
  
**********Back to flashback**********  
  
"Ed!" Fi cried. Tora, Suki, and Fi ran to the girl and hugged her. She hugged them all back.  
  
"I was wondering when you would get tired of those guys," Suki said. Ed smiled at her friend, and then they all walked onto the ship. To Ed's surprise, they had made a few updates. There was a lot more stuff in the main room, and there was a hammock hanging between two pillars at the far side of the room. "That's my bed."  
  
"Fi and I took a couple of rooms that are down the hall, where do you want to sleep?" Tora asked.  
  
"I'll sleep in the vents," Ed said. "I think that I can find a little place that is somewhere safe." Tora shrugged, and Fi smiled at Ed, and then went to the control panels...  
  
**********End of flashback**********  
  
"Then it went pretty much normal for the next five years," Fi said. "After that, we met Glacia."  
  
**********Flashback 2**********  
  
"Let me go!" a woman cried. She yanked at the man's arm-which was currently around her neck- but couldn't make it budge. Then Fi and the other girls came racing around the corner.  
  
"Let go of the woman, Stone," Fi yelled. Stone laughed.  
  
"Why don't you go run home to your mommies and leave me to my own business?" he asked.  
  
"Well, there's no chance of that, so if you wont let go of the girl, we will have to use force," Fi said. She pulled out her gun, and took aim.  
  
"Don't move or I'll..." Fi shot the gun. The man clutched his leg, and the woman ran out of his hold. Tora went to him, handcuffed him, and stuck him with that needle to num the pain and knock him out.  
  
"You didn't even let him get his threat out," she said.  
  
"A little advise," Fi said, "shoot before he threatens. Because he's to focused on making the threat then hurting the girl/guy." The girl nodded.  
  
"What are you names?" she asked.  
  
"I'm Fi, and this is my crew," Fi said. "Tora, Suki, and Ed." She pointed to all of them in turn. The woman nodded. Fi took a closer look at her. She had bright blue short hair that curved around her face, and barely touched her shoulders, amber/brown eyes, and was wearing blue jeans with a white T-shirt.  
  
"My name is..."  
  
"Cap. Glacia Frost," Ed said. "We did a little researching." The woman nodded again.  
  
"Is there a way I can repay you? I hate being in debt," Glacia said.  
  
"Sure, you can tell us when there is a new bounty," Fi said. "By the time we watch Big Shot, other bounty hunters are already after all of them." Glacia grimaced.  
  
"Do you know how many rules that would break?" she asked.  
  
"Twenty if I remember correctly," Tora said. Glacia stared at her.  
  
"You're not ordinary children are you?"  
  
"Nope," Suki said. "We're special." All of the girls put on a big grin.  
  
"Fine, because you saved my life, I will tell you about bounties, even though I think you're too young for this sort of thing." Fi nodded, and then hauled the man up by his arms. She was quiet strong. This guy wasn't as big as Diablo, but still pretty big. She hauled him out of the alleyway, and onto their hovercraft. Fi then went back to Glacia and stuck out her hand.  
  
"I want you to shake hands on it," she told Glacia. The woman nodded, and shook hands. Suki gave Glacia a watch, and gave Fi one as well.  
  
"If you press the small green button, you will call up a screen so you can tell us of bounties," Suki said. Glacia nodded, and the girls then headed back off to Bob.  
  
**********End of flashback 2**********  
  
"And that's how we met Glacia," Fi said.  
  
"How old were you then?" Jet asked.  
  
"Fifteen," Suki said. "Well, actually, Fi was fifteen, I was fourteen and a half, Tora was fourteen and a half, and Ed was fifteen." Jet nodded.  
  
"I've wondered this for a while Jet," Spike said. "How old are you?"  
  
"None of your beeswax is how old I am," Jet replied. They all laughed. Fred woke up because of the noise. Suddenly, something came walking into the room. It was a small corgi. "Ein!" Ein looked at Jet, and the man saw that there was a silver speaker box strapped to his throat.  
  
"Hello Jet," the voice said. It was a strange computer voice that he talked with. "It is nice to see you again."  
  
"Nice to see you too," Jet said with wide eyes.  
  
"Well, I can see you can talk now," Faye said.  
  
"Yes, Faye," Ein said. He turned to Spike. "Hello, Spike."  
  
"Hello mutt," Spike said. Ein gave him a dog glare, and then settled down next to Ed. She began to scratch his ears.  
  
"To the right," Ein said. Ed complied. Ein sighed. Everyone laughed again.  
  
"So, anything exciting happen after that?" Spike asked.  
  
"Well, three years ago there was Fi's..." Suki started. Fi glared at her. Suki's eyes then widened, and she nodded.  
  
"What happened three years ago?" Faye asked.  
  
"Nothing," Ed said. "Nothing special." Fi smiled at Ed, and Ed smiled back. Faye looked at them doubtfully, and then looked at the clock.  
  
"It's late, why don't we all go to bed?" she asked the room. "You can tell us the rest in the morning."  
  
"Alright," Fi said. The girls got up, and went back to Bob. The adults were left there, looking at one another.  
  
"I'm going to find out what happened three years ago," Faye said. "If it's the last thing I do!" Spike smiled.  
  
"You're a stubborn one Faye," Spike said. Faye smiled, and the husband and wife went to their room. Jet shook his head. Something about the way Fi glared made him think that it was a painful memory.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
A/N: Ok, this was longer. Three pages instead of two.  
  
Senshichan14- Wow, bad luck. It's ok though. I wonder where my reviewers are too. *Looks everywhere for reviewers* Well, I'm glad YOU'LL always review. Even if it is a little late. *Smiles at Senshichan14* 


	3. chapter three

Chapter three  
  
Ed crawled along the ventilation system, and then fell into her little nook. It was a fairly large nook, about ten feet by ten feet. In it were things she treasured, and her bed. In her little corner of treasures, there was the picture of her father, a picture of her mother that no one knew she had, the Bebop gas gage, all heart warming stuff like that. Then there was a ring. It had a small stone called an amethyst on it, and the ring part was gold. Ed sighed at the memories it brought on. Fi had given it to her after... No, she wouldn't think of that. It was two years ago. Ed got under her blankets, and settled down to sleep. There was the sound of claws on the metal tube that was the vent, and Ein then dropped onto Ed.  
  
"Is it alright if I sleep here tonight? Being close to the engine is a lot warmer," he said.  
  
"Sure Ein, come on under the covers," Ed said. Ein did, and soon the two fell asleep.  
  
**********In Fi's room**********  
  
Fi was sitting on her bed, staring out into space. She never really got going to bed this early. It was only eight for Christ's sake! She always stayed up till around ten, and then went to bed. Fi sighed as she thought about three years ago.  
  
A man with red hair, bright green eyes, and tanned skin came into her mind. He was smiling, with his arms around Fi's waist.  
  
Fi shoved the memory out of her mind, and wiped away the tears that had trailed down her cheeks. 'Maybe I will go to bed early this once,' she thought. Fi got under her covers, and fell into a restless sleep.  
  
**********Next morning**********  
  
Faye opened her eyes, and turned her head towards Spike. He was awake, and smiling. She smiled too, and leaned forward to kiss him. Their lips met in a chaste kiss, and then Faye pulled her head back and snuggled deeper into Spike's arms.  
  
"SPIKE! FAYE! BREAKFAST!" Jet yelled from the kitchen. Faye groaned, then got up, and took off her black T-shirt nightgown to put on her regular clothes, which were blue jean shorts with a white T-shirt. Spike changed into his suit, and the two went out into the living room. Jet was there, with a plate of eggs for each of them. "Hey, do you think I should make some for the girls?"  
  
"WHERE'S ALL THE COFFEE?!!!!" a voice screamed from Bob. The three adults got up and ran to the air lock and onto Bob. There were the girls; Fi was sitting on a couch that was there, not really looking at anything; Tora seemed aggravated; Ed sighed, and continued to mess with the ship's wires; and Suki was standing in the middle of the room, looking insane.  
  
"WHERE IS IT?! WE HAVE TO HAVE AT LEAST INSTANT!" Suki cried. She then began to run around the room, tearing up the floor and wall plates. Jet stared at her, and then went over to Fi.  
  
"What the heck is happening here?" he asked her. Fi's eyes flicked to him, but she was silent. He asked again, till silence. Jet sighed, and went over to Tora. "What happened?"  
  
"All the damn coffees gone you idiot!" she shouted at him. "Now leave me alone!" Jet backed away from her slowly, and went over to Ed.  
  
"Ed, what the heck is happening here?" he asked her. Ed sighed again.  
  
"You see, they're addicted to coffee," she explained. "Suki is pretty much insane without it, Fi wont speak till she has it, and Tora is angry until she gets it. I tend to stay away from her. She almost bit my finger off once." Jet stared at the girls, then smiled.  
  
"There's coffee back on the Bebop!" he shouted. The girls all stared at him, and then ran past him onto the Bebop. They rushed into the kitchen, and started searching for coffee. When they found it, Suki sighed, and made it in the coffee pot. When it was done, she poured some for all the girls, and took a drink herself. The psychotic glint in Suki's eyes subsided; Tora's usual happy expression returned; Fi stayed the same; and Ed was not affected.  
  
**********After three cups of coffee**********  
  
"All better," Suki said. Fi sighed in contentment. Ein came into the kitchen, and he had something in his mouth.  
  
"Fiona?" he asked.  
  
"FI!" Fi shouted. "I don't like being called my full name!"  
  
"Fine," Ein said. "Fi, why was this in Ed's chambers and not yours?" He dropped the golden ring with the amethyst stone. Fi drew in a sharp breath.  
  
"Because I didn't want to remember," she whispered. Ed quickly grabbed the ring and put it in a pocket in her shorts. Fi smiled at Ed, but then walked out of the kitchen and back onto Bob. Suki, Ed, and Tora glared at Ein, then ran after her. Faye, Spike, and Jet followed curiously. The three girls ran to Fi's room, but didn't find her there. Tora sighed, and pressed on a panel to her right lightly. It made a click sound, and a small staircase came from the ceiling. Ed and Suki stared at her.  
  
"I'll explain later," Tora said. She and the other girls went up the stairs, as did the adults, and found that it was a small, dark room. In the corner, you could see the outline of a woman.  
  
"Go away," Fi said. She had her knees pulled up, and was resting her head on them.  
  
"I'm sorry Fi," Ed said. "Ein didn't know."  
  
"What the heck are you talking about?" Faye yelled. Fi sighed.  
  
"They're gonna find out," she said. "Why don't you go tell them girls? I want to stay here." All the girls nodded slowly, and started down the ladder. Faye and the rest of the adults followed. They went back onto the Bebop, and sat down in the living room.  
  
"So what's this all about?" Spike asked.  
  
"Three years ago, Fi met a man," Suki started.  
  
**********Flashback**********  
  
Fi was shopping at the store for food. She would've sent Suki, but last time she sent that girl to a store, she blew up the snack isle up because they didn't have M&Ms. She walked down the canned foods isle, and grabbed some canned tomatoes, black beans, chili, and soup. Then, while she was looking up at the shelf, she didn't notice that someone was right in her way, and she crashed into him.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Fi said. She looked around for any goods that might have spilled out of either of the carts, but found none to her relief.  
  
"It's ok," a male voice said. She looked up. The man she had bumped into had red hair, stunning green eyes, tanned skin, and was wearing black leather pants, a white shirt, and a blue jacket over that. "Hey, what's your name, oh beautiful one?"  
  
"Fi," Fi said, blushing. "What's yours?"  
  
"Jake," Jake said. "Well, goodbye beautiful Fi. I need to go to the next isle. Fi nodded, and got out of the way. He rolled past her, and she started getting canned goods again.  
  
**********At the checkout line**********  
  
Fi pulled up to the checkout line, and started unloading her goods. When she looked up, she saw the man from before in front of her.  
  
"So we meet again Fi," Jake said.  
  
"So we meet again," Fi said. Jake went up, paid his woolongs, and then rolled out the door with his cart. Fi did the same. She loaded her goods on her hovercraft, and was about to leave, when someone called her name.  
  
"Fi! Wait!" Jake called. He ran over to her. "Would you like to go out sometime?" Fi blushed.  
  
"I don't know, my crew and I travel a lot," she told him.  
  
"What a coincidence, I do too," he said. "Where are you going next?"  
  
"Hold on, I'll see." Fi pushed a red button on her watch, and a small map of the galaxy they were in, and one was blinking red. "We're going to Mars next."  
  
"Then I'll meet you there," Jake said. "How about we meet at 'El Rosa'?"  
  
"Ok," Fi said, and then stepped onto her hovercraft, and took off.  
  
**********End of flashback**********  
  
"That's how they met," Suki said. There were tears in her eyes, and in the eyes of all the other girl's eyes. Ed was rubbing the ring Ein had brought in. Faye was surprised. This must really be bad news. She had never EVER seen Ed sad.  
  
"What happened after that?" Faye asked. One stray tear fell from Suki's left eye.  
  
"They fell in love," she whispered.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
A/N: Sorry if this is evil. The next chapter is coming. I'm typing as fast as the ideas come to me!  
  
Senshichan14- Lol. Ya, Fi has some angst, as the next chapter will explain.  
  
Sanima- Ya, I think the first story is probably better too. Still, I'm going to have fun writing this one.  
  
Little Washu5- Thank you! Reviews picked up! Yay! Now if only more people would review my Inu Yasha stories. -_-  
  
DS- Thanks! *Take bite out of cookie* I know how it is. Remember Dog Ruler? She wants to control the world as well. *Rolls eyes*  
  
DQ- as you can see, I updated. You will never rule the world! I shall kill you first! *Pulls out sword* (Sorry for all those who have NO friggin idea what I'm talking about.)  
  
Riak Karasawa- Ya. Thanks! I will keep writing. Please keep reviewing! 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Cowboy Bebop, but I do own the characters you have not seen before.  
  
Faye looked at Suki, puzzled.  
  
"Ya, so she fell in love," Faye said. "So did I." She looked at Spike and smiled.  
  
"Do you see Jake anywhere?" Suki asked angrily. Faye shut up.  
  
"Anyways, I'll continue the story," Tora said. "One day..."  
  
**********Flashback**********  
  
It had been three years since Jake and Fi had started going out, and he always seemed to be wherever she was. One day, they were eating in the same restaurant they had their first date in, 'El Rosa'.  
  
"Fi, it's been three years since we started dating, and I think it's time for me to ask you something," he said. Fi looked up at him.  
  
"What?" she asked. Jake got up from his seat, and kneeled on one knee at the side of her chair. He then reached into his pockets, and pulled out an amethyst and gold ring.  
  
"Will you marry me?" Fi was shocked at first, but then she smiled and flung her arms around him.  
  
"Of course!" They kissed, and many other people 'awwwwwww'ed at them. Fi pulled away, and got up. She pulled out some woolongs to pay for it, but Jake stopped her. He pulled out woolongs, and placed it on the table. Fi smiled, and then walked out of the restaurant.  
  
**********End flashback**********  
  
"And that's when things screwed up," Fi said. She came in through the door, with a cigarette hanging from her mouth.  
  
"You know, smoking is bad for you," Spike said. "I quit years ago."  
  
"Look, I don't really care," Fi said. "I'll continue the tale." She put out her cigarette on the built in ashtray on the table, and sat down by all the other girls. "It was set that we would have the wedding three weeks later, and then everything went to hell..."  
  
**********Flashback**********  
  
It was a bright day on Venus. Everything was cheerful, especially the young girl with long brown hair walking down the street. Suddenly, she was pulled into an ally way. She turned around to find Jake there.  
  
"Jake! You scared me!" Fi cried. Jake had an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"That's the hole idea sweet," he said. Jake then pulled out a gun and aimed it at her stomach.  
  
"Jake? What are you doing?" Fi asked with a quivering voice.  
  
"You see honey," Jake said in an evil voice. "I'm a hunter. I hunt bounty hunters for bounties. You are a big thorn in a big guy's side, so he told me to kill you, but that I could have fun with you first."  
  
"You said you wanted to marry me!" Fi could feel her heart breaking.  
  
"I only said that to get you in bed love." Jake smiled, looking below her waist. "Now, it was nice Fiona, but now it's time to kill you." Jake took aim again, but Fi was pissed now. Quicker then the eye could see, Fi was out of the way of Jake's gun, and behind him.  
  
"You bastard." Jake pulled his knife out of its sheath at his side, and tried to stab Fi. She had faster reflexes though, and hit him at the base of his neck with all her strength. Jake fell to the ground, probably dead. (A/N: Did you know that nine out of ten times people die when they're rendered unconscious?) Just to make sure though, Fi pulled out her gun, and shot him three times in the head because he probably wore a bulletproof vest. Then she left the ally way with an indifferent look on her face.  
  
**********Back at Bob**********  
  
Fi walked through the door, and shut it. Suki was lounging in her hammock, Ed was messing with the ships wiring... again, Ein was watching Ed, and Tora was fixing the T.V. Then it hit her. The only man she ever loved, had tried to kill her, and she killed him out of self-defense. Sobs wracked her body, and Fi fell to the ground. Suki, Tora, and Ed jumped up from what they were doing and ran over to her.  
  
"What happened?" Suki asked.  
  
"H-h-he tried to kill me! I had no choice!" Fi sobbed. The three girls hugged their comrade, not really knowing what happened.  
  
**********End Flashback**********  
  
"Two days later, I told them what happened," Fi said. Surprisingly, she had not cried throughout the entire thing. "And I gave the ring to Ed because I knew she liked it." Everything was silent, and Fi got up. She reached into one of her pockets, and pulled out a cigarette. She lighted it, and smoked. "You know Spike, I think your right. I'll go to the hospital and get in that thing that makes you stop smoking. It's bad for my health." Fi walked back out through the door, and probably back onto Bob.  
  
************************************************************  
  
A/N: Hmmmmmmmm. I wonder if I should end it here? Naw, I'll put on a few more chapters.  
  
Little Washu5- It's ok you haven't read my Inu Yasha stories. As you can see, I've updated, and thank your well-being for thinking of this fic as important.  
  
DS- Ya, she couldn't find the coffee. Like I told you on the poll bored thingy, I'm a little like both Tora and Suki when I have no coffee.  
  
DQ- DON'T TEAR UP DS'S HOUSE!  
  
Riak Karasawa- Thank you! Yes, lotsa flashbacks. I like flash backs. 


	5. chapter five

Chapter five  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. I do own the things you haven't seen before though.  
  
A/N: I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! It's been hectic and I had a really bad case of writers block. Anyways, here's the chapter.  
  
Fi walked along the hallways of Bob. No tears came from her eyes. Actually, she was smiling. Telling someone else about Jake really felt good. Her heart felt like a great weight had been lifted off it. Suddenly, a screen came out of her watch.  
  
"Fi? You there?" Glacia asked. Fi lifted up her hand, and greeted Glacia with a dazzling smiled.  
  
"Hello Glacia, how are you doing this fine evening?" she asked the woman.  
  
"Who are you, and what have you done with Fi? You haven't been this happy ever since..." Glacia stopped talking.  
  
"It's ok Glacia. I just told some other close friends, and I feel lighter then air." Glacia smiled.  
  
"Good, I hate it when you're all depressed. Anyways, I have a bounty for you. His name is Alan Sticker. He's worth fifty thousand woolongs. Last seen on Venus."  
  
"Cool, we happen to be around Venus. What's he wanted for?"  
  
"Murder, and drug dealing."  
  
"Alright, we're on it. Thanks Glacia."  
  
"You take care. Bye." The screen vanished. Throughout the years Glacia and the girls had known each other, their relationship had grown to a sort of sister/sister thing. Sometimes when Bob was close to Ganymede, they stopped by and spent the night. They did all sorts of sisterly stuff together. It was like they had become like a big family. Fi walked back onto the Bebop, where everyone was still gathered in the living room, staring into space.  
  
"Uh, girls, we got one. Fifty thousand woolongs," Fi said. The living room's occupants snapped out of their stupor, and looked at Fi.  
  
"Cool, let's go," Suki said. All the girls got up. Spike did as well.  
  
"Is it alright if I come along too? I want to see you work," he said.  
  
"No, you can't come along, but Faye can," Fi said. "You see, it would give us a bad rep if we took a guy along with us. Everyone knows us as independent women, but if you came along, it would sort of shatter it. Faye can come along though." Spike looked at Faye, and she nodded. "You have to change though. Lose T-shirts and semi-lose jeans aren't a suiting outfit if your going bounty hunting with us. I think I wear your size. Come with us." Fi, Ed, Suki, and Tora spirited Faye away to Bob.  
  
"I think someone just kidnapped my wife, and I didn't stop them," Spike said. Jet laughed, and the two men went their separate ways down the hall.  
  
**********On Bob**********  
  
"What do you think of this?" Fi asked, showing Faye one of her outfits.  
  
"That's better then the last one, sure, I'll try it on," Faye said. She went into the bathroom, and when she came out, Fi smiled.  
  
"That outfit suits you," she said. Faye smiled. The outfit had baggy black pants with various pockets in it, black sneakers, a blue headband, and a bright blue tube top that showed off Faye's stomach.  
  
"This is a lot less revealing then what I used to wear," Faye said.  
  
"You mean that yellow outfit that made you look like a hooker?"  
  
"Ya, that's the one." The two girls laughed. Suki then came in.  
  
"You guys ready to go?" she asked. Fi nodded.  
  
"Yep, but could you go arm Faye? Give her Tara and Old Silver," she said. Suki was surprised.  
  
"Tara?" she asked.  
  
"Tara," Fi said firmly. Suki nodded, and led Faye out of the room. She took her to the main room, and took her over to the weapon shelves. They were now surrounded by some sort light pink force field.  
  
"Bunnies," Suki said. A flash of light came out of the force field and scanned Suki's eyes, and then the field vanished.  
  
"What the...?" Faye asked.  
  
"Before the force field, a bounty got on our ship and shot Tora with her own gun," Suki said.  
  
"Oh," Faye said. Suki reached up onto one of the shelves, and got down a gun. It had silver casing, and a black rose etched into it.  
  
"This is Tara, she's the second best gun on this ship," Suki said. "Never misses, even if you're a bad aim. The only better gun on this ship is Darla." Suki pointed to a black gun that had a force field all its own. "That up there is one good gun. Anyways, she also told me to give you Old Silver. So, come along." Suki walked along the shelves, until she came to one that had many different knives on it. She pulled out a large one, that had a sharp edge, and a black flame etched into the blade. "This is Old Silver, in your boots there should be a sheath for it."  
  
"Um, I'm wearing sneakers. And also, that knife is huge!" Faye said.  
  
"You think this one is big? You should see Fi's," Suki said. "Ok, you have sneakers, well, there should be a sheath for it in your pants. Feel around the hem in the back. There should be a gun holster, and then the sheath." Faye felt around, and then found the sheath. Suki handed her Tara and Old Silver, and she put them in the appropriate places. "Alright, your all set." Fi then walked into the room. She now had a black hat on, and a black jacket that didn't close so it still showed off her stomach. The unicorn silhouette tattoo stood out against her pale skin.  
  
"Hey, what's with the tattoo?" Faye asked.  
  
"Its my symbol," Fi said. "Bounties call me the black unicorn. Tora's sign is a white raven; Suki's is a red one. Ed has that smiley face that I'm sure you've seen. They just haven't had it tattooed on them yet." Faye nodded her head.  
  
"Hey Fi, show her your knife," Suki said. "She thought Old Silver was big." Fi smirked, and reached behind her body. She pulled out a knife that was about a foot long. It had a three inch wide black blade with a silver edge, and a black handle with a silver cord.  
  
"This is my unicorn horn," Fi said. "I use it if I lose my guns, and my knives."  
  
"Plural?" Faye asked. Fi reached behind her body, under her coat, and pulled out two silver guns. Then she sheathed them again, and leaned down to her boots, and pulled out a recently sharpened knife from each one.  
  
"If things get really bad, I can always let Suki here go, and she'll blow the place to smithereens," Fi said.  
  
"I'm an expert in explosives," Suki said, smiling. Faye stared at her. She would have to watch that one.  
  
"All right, well, let's go tell the guys we'll be leaving, and then go get us a bounty," Fi said. "Ed, have you pinpointed our victim?"  
  
"Yep, I hacked into the police cameras, he's at an old factory right now," Ed said. Fi smiled.  
  
"Good work Ed. Let's go tell the guys we'll be leaving."  
  
"Not yet Fi, I gotta get my gun," Ed said. She ran over to the shelves, muttered the password, stood through the retnal scan, and ran over to the shelf of guns. She picked out a gun that had a blue tinted casing. Then she left the shelves, and walked back over to Fi. "Ok, I'm ready." The five women walked over to the air lock, and walked onto the Bebop.  
  
The girls walked down the hall, and found Jet and Spike reading in the living room. When Spike looked up, he smiled at Faye.  
  
"You look good," Spike said. Faye smiled.  
  
"We're going now, we came to tell you we're leaving," Fi said.  
  
"Aren't you going to take Faye's ship?" Jet asked. Fi shook her head.  
  
"Nope, Suki built a shield on our hover craft that blocks out the vacuum of space," Fi said. Jet nodded, surprised. All five women walked back onto Bob, and over to it's landing bay. They got on the hovercraft, turned it on, and then took off.  
  
**********On Venus**********  
  
The hovercraft landed in front of an abandoned factory. Everyone got off, and walked into the factory. There was a man sitting in the middle of the light from a window. He had pale skin, with long, pass-the-shoulder spiky blond hair that covered one of his eyes. Fi smirked, and the girls all walked to the edge of the shadows.  
  
"Alan Sticker," Fi said. The man looked up at her with dazzling blue eyes.  
  
"Your who they call the Black Unicorn I suppose?" he asked. Fi walked out of the shadows, and her tattoo was as visible as ever.  
  
"You bet," she said. Tora, Suki, Ed, and Faye stepped out of the shadows. Alan looked them all over.  
  
"Now, I've heard of Her, her, and her," he said, pointing to Suki, Tora, and Ed, "but I haven't heard of her." He pointed to Faye. "New recruit maybe?" Fi looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Maybe," she said. The man smiled seductively at her. You could tell that he was trying to charm Fi. Slowly, he walked closer, until he was a few inches away from her.  
  
"Well, no matter, you're the one I find interesting," Alan said. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "very interesting." Fi then pushed him back and took out her gun.  
  
"Your charm might work on other girls, but I'm not 'other girls'," she said. "Now, come quietly, and I wont shoot you." Alan smirked.  
  
"You wouldn't shoot me, you don't have the guts," he said. Fi shot him in the foot. He cried out in pain, and toppled onto the ground.  
  
"I have the guts for a lot of things Mr. Sticker," Fi said. "Tora, will you please take care of him?"  
  
"Of course Fi," Tora said. She walked over to Alan, and took out a needle.  
  
"One of the ravens," Alan said. "The white one I believe." He suddenly sat up, took out a gun, grabbed Tora, and pointed the gun at her head. "No body move or I'll..." Fi took out her gun, but Alan shot at it, and it went flying out of her hand. "I know all of your tricks 'Black Unicorn'. I've done a lot of research on you." Fi smirked, and Suki, Faye, and Ed pulled their guns out. They then all found guns pressed to their heads. Fi kept on smirking though. Suki shot her holder in the foot, making him instantly let go, and pulled some small pellets out of her belt, along with a remote.  
  
"Boom," she said, threw the pellets at Alan, and pressed the button. Suddenly the pellets exploded, startling Alan, and Tora ran out of his arms. The other men were about to shoot Faye and Ed, when they found bullets in their foots, and bruises on their stomachs. The girls gathered together again, and Fi smirked at Alan. He pulled out his gun with his left hand and was about to shoot when Fi took out her unicorn horn, and threw it at Alan. It dug deep into his left upper arm, and he cried out in pain. The gun dropped to the ground. Fi walked up to the gun, and grabbed it. Then she threw it to Faye.  
  
"A souvenir of your trip with us," she told the woman. Faye nodded, and examined the gun. It was a large pistol, all chrome. Etched into the sides was a black dragon. Faye smiled, and stuck it into an extra holster in the back of her pants.  
  
"Thanks," she said to Fi.  
  
"No prob," Fi said back. Faye nodded, and started to help Ed handcuff the men.  
  
An hour later, the five women walked out of a nearby police station fifty thousand woolongs richer. They had divided it up between all five of them, giving them each an even ten thousand woolongs. Then they got on the hovercraft, and sped off into the sky.  
  
**********On the Bebop**********  
  
"It's been a while," Spike said, starting to get worried, "think they're ok?"  
  
"We're fine Spike," Faye said from the doorway. Spike turned and sighed in relief when he found all of the girls, unharmed.  
  
"Finally, I take it you got him?" Spike asked. Fi nodded. Suki was smiling big time. "What are you so happy about?"  
  
"My pellets worked! Yay!" she cheered. Fi glared at her.  
  
"I thought you said you had used them before! What would've happened if they didn't work!" she yelled at Suki. Suki flinched, and then Fi sighed. "Oh well. Try to TEST them before you use them from now on?"  
  
"Alright," Suki said. Fi, Ed, Tora, and Suki then looked at the Bebop crew.  
  
"Guys, we have to leave now, I'd like to go over to Ganymede to see how Glacia's doing," Fi said. The Bebop crew nodded. Ed went up to Faye, Spike and Jet and hugged all of them in turn.  
  
"It was nice seeing you guys again," she told them.  
  
"Nice seeing you too brat," Spike said. Ed smiled, and the girls started to go back to their ship, when Faye remembered the things she was carrying.  
  
"Wait!" she called out. The girls turned around. "You forgot Tara, Old Silver, and you're clothes." Fi walked up to Faye.  
  
"Ok, I want the gun and the knife, you can keep the clothes though," Fi said. "They look good on you." Faye smiled, handed the weapons over, and gave Fi a quick hug. Then the young woman walked back to her group, and they disappeared from the doorway. A few minutes after that, the Bebop shook, and then calmed down.  
  
"Bye girls," Faye said. "See you later." With that, the three people walked off to do other things on the Bebop.  
  
****************************************************  
  
A/N: This is the last chapter. Think I should write another story and make it a trilogy? Tell me in the reviews please.  
  
Senshichan14- It's ok. I love your reviews.  
  
DS- yes, lots a flashy backs. I like flashy backs. Thanks DS. Oh, and here's your yarn ball. *Hands DS yarn ball*  
  
DQ- Here, have some coffee. *Hands DQ poisoned coffee*  
  
Riak Karasawa- I hate that commercial. Then again, I basically hate all commercials...  
  
Little Washu5- Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here's the chapter! Sorry you don't like sad. I wanted to write something angsty.  
  
animegir12- I didn't watch the last episodes...So I didn't know. Anyways, just pretend something else happened, like he did live and he just was in a comma for a few months or something... 


End file.
